Brotherly Love
by FemaleThunder
Summary: The Tracy brother's find out Kayo's secret. The Hood is her Uncle. They start to ignore her and don't know how to handle the news. Will they realise what they are doing before it is too late? Or will they lose Kayo forever? Set after Touch and Go. WARNING: Self-harm. Prompt from Parimalik


Brotherly love.

Summary

The Tracy brother's find out Kayo's secret. The Hood is her Uncle. They start to ignore her and don't know how to handle the news. Will they realise what they are doing before it is too late? Or will they lose Kayo forever? Set after Touch and Go. WARNING: Self-harm

 **This is a prompt from Parimalik. She asked me to do it a while ago, but I've had a challenging Christmas with my Grandma dying, and self-harming is a bit of a sensitive subject for me. I am not going to go into detail about anything graphic, just the outcome.**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

Kayo closed her eyes and lifted her hands to cover her face. This was it. She was going to hit the ground and there was nothing she could do. She could hear Scott shouting at her over the comms, but couldn't reply. She suddenly lurched forward as he 'bird stopped, and slowly opened her eyes to see that she was hanging in the air above the explosion caused by the oil tank that hit the ground. She saw a cable attached to her 'bird and assumed that either Scott or Virgil got there in time to stop her fall. She was lowered to the ground and opened the top of her 'bird, standing on top of it and looking up, only to stare are the craft above her in shock.

The Hood looked down at her from the platform as he dropped the cable that he used to catch her. She stared at him in shock as he moved his ship and started flying away. She saw Scott landing near her, also looking at the Hood in shock. She jumped off her 'bird, watching the Hood fly away as Scott got out of his 'bird.

"Why aren't you going after him?" She asked as he neared her.

"People are what we do Kayo. We aren't the GDF." He said before looking up. "He could have just as easily caught the oil tank, but he caught you instead. Why?"

"Don't ask me. I'm just as shocked as you." She said, not exactly lying. She was shocked that he saved her, but she had a feeling she knew why he did it. She climbed into her 'bird and ran a quick diagnostics.

"Brains has got his work cut out for him." Scott said, looking at the readings over her shoulder.

"Maybe it's for the best. We wouldn't want him to have nothing to do, would we?" She asked.

"I heard that." Brains said, making them laugh.

"There is no way I can fly back. Anyway we can get Virgil to give us a lift?" She asked.

"Ask and you shall receive." Virgil said, manoeuvring his 'bird above them. She smiled and started to walk away from her 'bird and towards the rescue platform that Virgil lowered, when Scott caught her arm.

"Kayo, do you have any idea why the Hood would save you?" He asked, looking at her with worried eyes.

"I don't know Scott." She said. Unfortunately, she never could lie to the Tracy brothers. They always could see right through her. Scott narrowed his eyes and she knew that he knew she was lying.

"We'll talk about it when we get back." He said, making it sound like a promise. Kayo was suddenly glad that it was Thunderbird 2 she was flying home in. Virgil always flew slower when they went home, enjoying flying his 'bird.

Xxx

"Kayo!" Gordon called as she tried to rush past the 3 brothers who were sat on the sofas.

"Hey Gordy. I just have to run to my room for a second-" She started, trying to edge towards the door.

"Kayo, we need to talk." Scott said, making her sigh as Virgil came into the room. She walked down the steps and sat on the sofa furthest from the brothers, wishing she could be swallowed up by the floor as John's hologram joined them. "Why did the Hood save you?"

"How am I supposed to know Scott?" She snapped, making the Tracy's frown. "Maybe he was aiming for the oil and missed."

"Or maybe there is something that you aren't telling us." Virgil said. "Kayo, we have known you since you were a kid. We know when you lie to us. And you always seem to be lying when we are talking about the Hood."

"Come on Kayo. It can't be that bad." Gordon said, smiling at her.

"I am not hiding anything!" She protested, only to receive a glare from John.

"Kayo, even EOS has picked up that something isn't right." He said, ignoring the fact that she was lying again.

"EOS is a computer!" She snapped, making Alan frown. He had never seen her this defensive and angry before.

"John, I have gathered the data you asked for." EOS said, making the Tracys and Kayo all frown. "Satellite data and the data from Thunderbird Shadow have confirmed that the grapple sent from the Hood's ship was locked onto Thunderbird Shadow." Kayo wished more than before for the floor to swallow her as all 5 of the Tracy boys turned their gazes onto her.

"Kayo, now is the time to tell us the truth." John said, determined to find out what went on.

"What truth John?" She snapped, trying not to say anything. She wanted to tell the boys about the Hood, but she had wanted it to be at a better time and on her terms.

"Kayo. Tell us what you're hiding. Please. We need to know." Scott said, trying to soften his voice.

"No you don't." She snapped, standing up. "You don't need to know! No one needs to know! This is my problem and there is no way in hell that I'm going to drag you into it!"

"Tanusha. Still keeping your secrets." A voice said before another hologram appeared next to John's, making the Tracy brothers stand up in shock.

"Stay out of this Hood." She snapped, a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach.

"You are more like me than you think." He said, making her glare.

"I am nothing like you. You cause disaster after disaster and we are the ones who clean up after you." She said, glaring at his hologram.

"Oh Tanusha. I thought that you would understand why I am doing this. You are my niece after all." He said, making the room freeze.

"HIS WHAT?!" 5 voices shouted, making Kayo look down at her feet.

"Oh, you didn't tell them that I am your Uncle? Well, obviously you aren't as close as I thought." He said before his hologram disappeared. There was silence for what felt like hours, but was probably only a couple of minutes, and the whole time, Kayo was trying to hold back tears.

"Your Uncle?" Alan said, his voice quiet and shaking. "The Hood…. Is your Uncle?"

"Yes." She whispered, finally looking up. All 5 of the Tracys were wearing matching looks of shock and horror. "I wanted to tell you…" She said, her voice almost pleading.

"But you didn't." Scott snapped, his face morphing into one of anger. "You kept it from us this whole time."

"I'm sorry! But I didn't know how to tell you! Your Dad wanted to keep it quiet-" She started, only to be cut off.

"Dad knew?" Virgil asked, confusion showing on his face. "Why didn't he tell us?"

"He wanted to keep you safe!" She said.

"But after he disappeared? Did you not think to tell us then?" Gordon asked, his voice sounding hurt and confused.

"I didn't know how to tell you! I thought that you wouldn't trust me!" She protested, trying as hard as she could not to cry.

"So you lied to us this whole time? How do we know that you aren't helping him?" Scott asked, making her eyes widen.

"I would never help him! I am trying to stop him!" She said, her voice showing her anger at the idea.

"How do we know that?" Scott snapped. Before anyone else could say anything, an alarm sounded.

"Err guys? We have a situation." John said, avoiding Kayo's gaze.

"Send us the details on route." Scott said, walking towards his entry way to Thunderbird 1. "Alan, Gordon, go in Thunderbird 2 with Virgil."

"What about me?" Kayo asked, making them all freeze.

"I think you've done enough for one day. Don't you?" Scott snapped before disappearing behind the wall. Virgil and Gordon soon left, leaving just Alan.

"Alan, you believe me, don't you?" She asked, praying that at least one of them believed her.

"I'm sorry Kayo." He said, turning and running out of the room, leaving Kayo standing in the room, tears cascading down her face.

Xxx

Over the next week, the boys avoided Kayo. They wouldn't talk to her, and she couldn't even use her 'bird as a way to get away since it was still being repaired. She found refuge in the jungle, since the furthest the boys went from the house was the pool deck, in case they were needed. Each night found her crying on the floor of her bathroom, razor blade in hand and blood pouring from the slits in her wrists.

She walked into the house from the Jungle when she was sure the boys were in bed, and walked past Scott's room, only to stop when she heard her name mentioned.

"Don't you think you're being too hard on her Scott?" A voice asked. Kayo instantly knew that it was Virgil.

"She lied to us Virgil! This whole time she hid the fact that she is related to him! Aren't you angry about that?" Scott asked, his voice strained.

"I was, but then I thought about it." Virgil said. Virgil was always the calmest of the Tracy's, the one who always thought about everything first.

"What is there to think about, she hid this from us. Even Dad hid it from us." Scott said, his voice getting louder.

"She was probably scared to tell us. I know I would be." Virgil snapped, making Scott quiet. "She probably thought that we would accuse her of being just like him."

"What if she is? What if she has been working for him this whole time?" Kayo turned and ran the rest of the way to her room, locking the door to her bathroom and picking up the razor blade.

"You don't honestly think that, do you Scott?" Virgil asked as he stood in front of his eldest brother. Scott sighed before lowering his head.

"No. I'm just angry that she hid it from us. Does she not trust us?" He asked, looking up at Virgil.

"Scott, like I said before, she was probably just scared. Dad wanted her to keep it a secret to keep us safe, and then when he disappeared, there was probably just never a good time to say it. Not with everything that he has done to us." Virgil said, sitting next to Scott on the bed. "And even you have to admit that she is hell bent on bringing him to justice."

"I guess." He sighed, standing up. "I suppose I'd better go apologise to her."

"Yeah, you should. You do know that she has been spending all of her time in the jungle, right? I'm surprised she's not sleeping in there." Virgil remarked as he walked out of the door with his brother. "I'll be in my room. Call me if you need me." Scott watched as Virgil disappeared into his own room before carrying on down the hallway towards Kayo's room. He paused outside the door, hesitating slightly before knocking gently.

"Kayo? It's Scott. Can I talk to you?" He call through the door, frowning when he got no answer. He knocked again, slightly louder. "Kayo?" He called, opening the door slowly. He frowned. The light was on and her shoes were discarded in the middle of the room. He looked towards the bathroom and noticed the light from under the door. He walked over and knocked on the door. "Kayo? Are you in there?" He asked, his frown deepening when he still got no reply. He tried the door, only to find it locked. "Kayo?" He called, panic starting to build in the pit of his stomach. "Kayo! Open the door!" He raised his voice, hoping to get a response. When he didn't get one, he took a step back before kicking the door, making it fly open under the force of his foot. What he saw inside made his blood run cold.

"Kayo!" He shouted, running to her side and dropping to his knees. She was lying on the floor, unconscious, blood pouring from her wrists and the razor blade on the floor near her hand. "VIRGIL!" He yelled as loud as he could as he grabbed the towels near him and pressed them onto her wrists.

"What?" Virgil panted, skidding to a stop in the door way before looking at the scene in front of him. "Oh My God. Kayo!" Hr gasped, dropping to his knees. "What happened?"

"I don't know! I kicked the door open and found her like this." He looked at the razor blade before his eyes widened. "Virgil, I think she did this."

"What do you mean?" Virgil asked, looking at the razor blade before her wrists. He moved the towel before gasping. "Shit." He breathed, putting the towel back on her wrist.

"What?" Scott asked as he watched Virgil stand up.

"She's been self-harming. I think she cut too deep. Help me get her to the infirmary." Virgil ordered. Scott picked her up as Virgil put pressure on her wrists and they jogged down the corridor, passing their two younger brothers on the way.

"What the hell?" Gordon asked, moving out of the way so that he didn't get knocked over.

"Kayo?" Alan asked. They shared a look before chasing their brothers down the corridor. The stood in the infirmary doorway in horror as Scott lay Kayo on the bed while Virgil grabbed various items from the cupboard. "What's going on?" Alan asked, his eyes wide.

"She's cut herself." Virgil said, pulling the towel off of her wrist before applying some gel. "This should stop any infection."

"What? Why would she do that?" Alan asked.

"Because she felt alone and betrayed." Gordon said, making Alan and Scott look at him in shock. The usually happy Tracy was now looking sombre and serious. "She was keeping that secret because she was afraid we wouldn't trust her, that we would abandon her. And that is exactly what we have done."

"You're right." Scott sighed, looking down. "I shouldn't have been so hard on her."

"There is a lot we shouldn't have done." Virgil said, looking up at his brothers. "But right now, we need to help her. Gordon, I need you to grab my bag. She needs stitches. Alan, go get the rubbing alcohol. Scott, go call John. When she wakes up, we all need to have a long conversation."

Xxx

 _4 hours later_

Scott looked down at the bed next to him when he heard a noise, seeing Kayo's eye lids flutter open. He stood up, smiling at her.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." He said with a smirk, pressing the button on the wall to call his brothers in.

"Scott?" Kayo asked, feeling confused. "You're talking to me?"

"Do you see anyone else here?" He asked sarcastically, before sighing. "Why did you do it Kayo? Why cut yourself?" She looked down and saw the bandages on her wrists.

"I don't know. I guess I was feeling lonely and this is how I coped." She said, not realising that the other Tracy boys were walking through the door.

"Kayo, I saw the scars. I know this is not the first time you have done this." Virgil said, going over to her and starting to take the bandages off to check the cuts.

"When was the last time?" John asked, sitting on the end of her bed.

"The last time was after your father disappeared. I felt so guilty. I should have made sure that his plane was safe and I didn't!" She said.

"Kayo, that wasn't your fault. It was no one's fault." Scott said before sighing. "I'm sorry for how I've been treating you. I was just upset that you didn't tell us, and I think we all overreacted." She looked up at him with a small smile.

"It's ok. I would have been angry too." She said. She put a hand on Scott's and smiled at him. "Thanks for finding me. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't."

"You would have bled out." Virgil said, looking up before frowning. "I ruined the moment, didn't I?"

"Kinda." Scott laughed, making Virgil shrug. "And Kayo, that's what family is for."

"Yeah. We don't leave our own when they are in trouble." Gordon said, making them smile.

"We don't care about who you share blood with, Kayo." John said, making her look at him. "You're family. And family take care of their own."

"Thanks guys. I don't know where I would be if I didn't have you." She said.

"Probably helping your uncle." Alan said, making the others glare at him. "What? Too soon?"

"Just a bit." Virgil muttered. Kayo looked around her and smiled. The Tracy's were the only family she needed, and she was going to protect them with everything she had.

 **Here you go guys. Parimalik asked me to do this a while a go, but I found it a little hard to write. Hope it is alright.**

 **Emma**


End file.
